Rank and Oaths
Sometimes a character wants to join or vow service to an organization without changing archetype or getting a prestige class. Ranks and Oaths allow you to take on certain minor benefits in game at any point your chacter does so in the story without having to spend a Feat or Level on it. 'Ranks' Cerain organizes like the Arcavists and the Eber Guild have members who dedicate themselves to a cause and get certain training or privilages, these are Order Benefits. Each one requires you to either have certain ranks in certain skills or to take tests to prove you're worthy. Often these are tied to rank and title, the most comon types are ranks in an army where they are not based upon level, but deeds and experiece and posible spontaneous promotion. It is possible to jump from one rank to the other if decided by an official with that power. the ranks below are divided into five catagoies: Service: this it typically how long someone has to be serving in the orginization before they will be considered for this promotion. This is not automatic, but should they have a good record and the majority of the requirements (over half) it is likely to happen. Requirements: These are a list of skills etc. that someone of this rank is expected to have. Should you be making an NPC or a higher than 1st level character, you may with the DMs permission start at a rank without having to take any Test: Privillages: Command Modifier: 'Sample Ranks' 'Military' Draftee *Service: *Requirements: *Test: *Privilleges: *Duties: *Command Modifer: Private *Service: first rank *Requirements: *Test: signed up *Privilleges: *Duties: *Command Modifer: Corporal *Service: 3 years *Requirements: *Test: *Privilleges: command of 7 -8 soldiers *Duties: *Command Modifer: +1 Sergeant *Service: 6 - 8 years *Requirements: *Test: *Privilleges: command of up to 35 - 40 soldiers *Duties: *Command Modifer: +2 Liutenant *Service: officer for 2 years *Requirements: *Test: *Privilleges: whole platoon (up to 100 soldiers) *Duties: *Command Modifer: +3 Commander *Service: officer for 3 years *Requirements: *Test: *Privilleges: command of 200 soldiers *Duties: *Command Modifer: +4 Captain *Service: officer for 4 years *Requirements: *Test: *Privilleges: command of up to 300 soldiers *Duties: *Command Modifer: +5 Major *Service: officer for 8 - 10 years *Requirements: *Test: *Privilleges: command of up to 500 soldiers *Duties: *Command Modifer: +6 Colonel *Service: officer up to 16-18 years *Test: *Initiation: *Test: command of up to 1,200 soldiers *Duties: *Command Modifer: +7 General *Service: 22 - 24 years *Requirements: *Initiation: *Test: command of an entire army (1,200+) *Duties: *Command Modifer: +8 Marshal *Service: Officer for 30 - 35 years *Requirements: *Test: *Privilleges: command over several armies *Duties: *Command Modifer: +9 'Arcavist' Initiate *Service: trial rank *Requirements: Knowledge (Arcana) 2 ranks, Knowledge (Law) 2 ranks, Spellcraft 2 ranks: First Circle Magic *Test: DC 17 x3 *Privilleges: access to the Arcavist spell list *Duties: *Command Modifer: +1 Tertiary *Service: 1 year *Skills: Knowledge (Arcana) 3 ranks, Knowledge (Law) 3 ranks, Spellcraft ranks, Sect Specific 3 ranks; Third Circle Magic *Test: DC 18 x5 *Privilleges: low access to forbidden spells *Duties: *Command Modifer: +3 Secondary *Service: 3 *Requirements: Knowledge (Arcana) 5 ranks, Knowledge (Law) 5 ranks, Spellcraft 5 ranks, Sect Specific 5 ranks; Fifth Circle Magic *Test: DC 20 x5 *Privilleges: moderate access to forbidden spells *Duties: *Command Modifer: +5 Prime *Service: 7 years *Requirements: Knowledge (Arcana) 7 ranks, Knowledge (Law) 7 ranks, Spellcraft 7 ranks, Sect Specific 7 ranks; Seventh Circle Magic *Test: *Privilleges: high access to forbidden spells *Duties: *Command Modifer: +7 Head *Service: 11 years *Requirements: Knowledge (Arcana) 11 ranks, Knowledge (Law) 11 ranks, Spellcraft 11 ranks, Sect Specific 11 ranks; Eigth Circle Magic *Test: *Privilleges: full access to forbidden spells, in charge of all Arcavist running and responsibility *Duties: *Command Modifer: +10 (but everyone in the Arcavists must do what you say unless it is rediculous) 'Church (The Vatic)' Acolyte *Service: first rank after 5 years training *Requirements: 1st level cleric magic *Test: *Privilleges: *Duties: *Command Modifer: +1 Devoted (travelling Friar type) *Service: 1 year service *Requirements: *Test: *Privilleges: *Duties: *Command Modifer: +1 Priest (vicor) *Service: 1 year *Requirements: 1st level cleric magic, Knowledge (Religion) 3 ranks *Test: *Privilleges: in charge of a small clergy in a village perhaps *Duties: *Command Modifer: +2 Pastor *Service: 6 years *Requirements: 2st level cleric magic, Knowledge (Religion) 5 ranks *Test: *Privilleges: in charge of a good sized church *Duties: *Command Modifer: +4 Deacon *Service: 12 years *Requirements: 3st level cleric magic, Knowledge (Religion) 8 ranks, Knowledge (Nobility) 4 ranks *Test: *Privilleges: in charge of a whole cathedral *Duties: *Command Modifer: +5 Bishop *Service: 25 - 30 years *Requirements: 4th level cleric magic, Knowledge (Religion) 10 ranks, Knowledge (Nobility) 6 ranks, Knowledge (History) 4 ranks *Test: *Privilleges: in charge of an entire city *Duties: *Command Modifer: +8 Arch-Bishop *Service: 30 - 35 years *Requirements: 5th level cleric magic, Knowledge (Religion) 12 ranks, Knowledge (Nobility) 8 ranks, Knowledge (History) 6 ranks *Test: *Privilleges: in charge of an entire county (thus only 8) *Duties: *Command Modifer: +10 Cardinal *Service: 35 - 40 years *Requirements: 7th level cleric magic, Knowledge (Religion) 14 ranks, Knowledge (Nobility) 10 ranks, Knowledge (History) 8 ranks *Test: *Privilleges: in charge of a third of the country *Duties: *Command Modifer: +12 Pope (Vatic) *Service: 45 - 50 years *Requirements: 8st level cleric magic, Knowledge (Religion) 14 ranks, Knowledge (Nobility) 12 ranks, Knowledge (History) 10 ranks *Test: *Privilleges: in charge of the entire country (thus only 1) *Duties: *Command Modifer: +15 'Nobility' Yeoman *Service: *Requirements: *Test: *Privilleges: *Duties: *Command Modifer: +0 Gentry *Service: *Requirements: *Test: *Privilleges: *Duties: *Command Modifer: +0 Knight *Service: *Requirements: *Test: *Privilleges: *Duties: *Command Modifer: +1 Baron ''' *Service: *Requirements: *Test: *Privilleges: *Duties: *Command Modifer: +2 '''Viscount *Service: *Requirements: *Test: *Privilleges: *Duties: *Command Modifer: +3 Count *Service: *Requirements: *Test: *Privilleges: *Duties: *Command Modifer: +4 Earl *Service: *Requirements: *Test: *Privilleges: *Duties: *Command Modifer: +4 Marquis *Service: *Requirements: *Test: *Privilleges: *Command Modifer: +5 Sovereign Prince *Service: *Requirements: *Test: *Privilleges: *Duties: *Command Modifer: +6 Duke *Service: *Requirements: *Test: *Privilleges: *Duties: *Command Modifer: +6 Prince *Service: *Requirements: *Test: *Privilleges: *Duties: *Command Modifer: +7 Archduke *Service: *Requirements: *Test: *Privilleges: *Duties: *Command Modifer: +8 King *Service: *Requirements: *Test: *Privilleges: *Duties: *Command Modifer: +9 Emperer *Service: *Requirements: *Test: *Privilleges: *Command Modifer: +10 'Craftsmen' Apprentice (Protégés in Eyshabreen) Apprentices start from 10 to 15 years of age in many professiosn, and sometimes forfeit their pay to '' *Service: 4 - 7 years (3 often travelling) *Requirements: Craft (relevant one) 1 rank *Test: DC 12 x 2 *Privilleges: paid 1 sp a day *Duties: lowely unimportant works and assisting the journeymen *Command Modifer: +0 '''Journeyman' *Service: 5 - 8 years *Requirements: Craft (relevant one) 3 ranks, completed thier apprentiship and contract (often ending in travel and validiation) *Test: DC 15 x 3 *Privilleges: 3 sp a day, membership of a guild if applicable *Duties: making more important goods and overseeing the apprentices *Command Modifer: +1 Master *Service: indefinite *Requirements: Craft (relevant one) 5 ranks, a three year journey man trip and to submit a masterful piece of work to other masters of the craft, and a sum of money (50, 100, or 200 gp on average) in some balancing combination *Test: DC 25 x1 *Privilleges: 5 sp a day, membership of a guild if applicable *Duties: running a workshop's journeymen *Command Modifer: +3 Grand Master *Service: indefinite *Requirements: Craft (relevant one) 8 ranks, great fame and renoun for at least three great masterpieces *Test:, DC 27 x3 *Privilleges: 1 gp a day *Duties: overseeing a whole guild etc. or various other masters, only making the most *Command Modifer: +5 'Oaths' Oaths are dedications to a way of life that restrict what you can do but also give you certain benefits. Many religions have oaths forbiding certain behavour but also giving you great benefits. In a way they are like Feats but with a Flaw attached to so they take up the slots of either. 'Taking Oaths' Oaths can be taken any time in game, and usually take at least a week to a month to gain the benefits, depending on the nature of the benefit (see individual Oaths). 'Creating Oaths' The simplest way to create an Oath is to combine a Feat with a Flaw, making sure they are of comparative nature. 'Breaking Oaths' Many Oaths give game benefits, but can derive from either physical training, mental prowess, social respect or divine intervention and thus when they are broken react differently. Physical Training: should these Oaths be broken a Fortitude check is need (minus any benfits from the Oath) with a DC based on the level of discretio (see below). If it fails the Oath needs to be retaken in the same circumstances and time as the original. Mental Prowess: if these Oaths are broken a Will save is need (minus any benfits from the Oath) with a DC based on the level of discretio (see below). If it fails the Oath needs to be retaken in the same circumstances and time as the original. Socal Respect: the benfits from these Oaths are in the public eye and so as long as noone finds out you retain the benefits, but the chance of someone finding out is based on a Bluff or Diplomacy check (use DCs below) to anyone who might have found out (DMs discretion). Because this is easier to avoid the penalty for its loss is a reverse effect of what ever benefit it granted (usually a minus to certain rolls) and a harder time in retaking the Oath, requiring a Diplomacy check based on the transgression and twice' as long a time to take the Oath. Divine Intervention: Should these Oaths be broken the benefits are lost imediately. Retaking the Oath requires a Prayer check and the standard time to retake them but you are unable to gain the benefits again if you do not mean to keep the Oath again. Alternativly you may use the Penance and Punishment rules to settle Divine Intervention Oaths. '''''Degree of Transgression: *Minor (unintentional) DC 15 *Moderate (agains own will) DC 20 *Nessesstitated (for a greater cause) DC 25 *Ireegardless (no good reason) DC 30